Doctor Who: Restoration Of Skaro
by DragonballAF
Summary: Its been three months since the Doctor defeated the Daleks on Skaro, the Thals are living in peace and harmony, but when the Daleks Water supplys mysteriously run out, Alydon must find more water, he gets an unexpected visitor, the Doctor Ian and Barbara!
1. Prologue

It was a stormy day on Skaro, as it usually was around this season. Alydon was sitting on top of one of the many frozen trees that were petrified by the neutron bomb his people dropped on the Kaled city so long ago. It had been three months since the doctor had came, and Ian persuaded the Thals to rebel against the Daleks. The daleks were all dead now, and that's what made Alydon feel uneasy. As corrupt and ill willed as the Daleks were, he could not help but feel responsible, his ancestors, the Modarian Clan of the Thals had threatened and harmed the peaceful Kaleds and the Dal government. If it had not been for his ancestor's mistake, the Daleks could have never been Daleks, and what they once were; the Kaleds could have lived in peace.

It was raining; and the sky had gone from light gray to dark gray almost black. He wondered when the next season would come, when the clouds would move away from the sky revealing the bright crimson red that was the sky. He hopped down from the tree and walked back to the village. The Thal population was low, at first they were a barbarian race of tribesmen, then they were a great yet still ruthless civilization with half a billion making up that civilization. Now there were only a few thousand. When Alydon returned to the village, he saw children playing with each other, and mothers holding newborn babies.

Everyone who saw Alydon greeted him, as the leader of the tribes he was well respected. He was in no mood to talk however, but he tried to keep everyone's spirits up by smiling and greeting people. He returned to his hut where he found Dyoni, now with child cleaning up the house. "Please Dyoni, don't work now, of all times, allow me to do it, please go and rest" Alydon requested. Dyoni turned around and smiled.

"Now that you're in charge of the Thals, you haven't got any time to do simple chores anymore" she laughed. Her smile faded, she realized something was wrong with Alydon, something as different. "Yes, well try not to push your self to far, I will be back, I have a meeting with council" he said as he wondered out of the hut.

It was still rather damp and stormy when he went out side, but the breeze was warm. As he walked through the village to the council building he started to remember, The Doctor, Susan, Barbara, Ian, and even Temmosus…. Temmosus had been killed in the Kaled cities when the Daleks fooled him into believing they would make an alliance. He was stunned n the legs and then killed by a ray, which was directed at his chest. Then Alydon started to remember the daleks, silver demons, in some cases green, nothing but filthy xenophobes who wished only to destroy.

On his way to the council building, Aydon had run into Ganatus, who was in charge of training young Thals how to fight. The Thals were Pacifist, but The Doctor and Ian had taught them that you must know how to defend yourself. "Well hello there Alydon, you look stressed, don't tell me your tired of being leader already?" Ganatus asked. "No, no, in fact I'm on my way to council building now" Alydon replied. Ganatus raised an eyebrow. "Today of all days? Its so stormy out here" he said. Alydon laughed. "Well these things happen don't they" Alydon said.

'Yes well…" Ganatus mumbled.

"What is it Ganatus, still miss Barbara?' Alydon asked.

"No!" Ganatus roared.

"Well, its not just Barbara, she was the only person I truly loved and I'm sure she felt the same I just know it, you have Dyoni and I still have no one!" he said

Alydons face went from black to bright and filled with happiness, he began laughing.

"What? What's so funny Alydon! How would you feel?" Ganatus said angrily.

"Nothing my friend, its just that, you act and feel as though no one else will love you, there are 600 women on Skaro, I'm sure one of them will love you enough" he laughed.

Suddenly Ganatus smiled. "You're right Alydon, now go to your meeting!" he said. Alydon was shocked, he had forgotten all about the meeting, and he had been talking to Ganatus for about 5 minutes. Without saying goodbye Alydon sprinted ahead past all the other huts. He ran through the opening of the massive hut that was the council building, and all the elders looked at him, clearly disappointed in his behavior. "How dare you Alydon, coming in here late and running inside the sacred hut, that's not something Temmonus would do!" yelled one of the elders. He had a long white gray beard and wore a long robe and cape with a yellowish brown snake pattern.

Alydon bowed. "I'm sorry so honorable council members, please forgive me, I was delayed. "Alydon, although we have breached the Kaled cities and taken the artificial food created by the daleks, water is still and issue, all of the Daleks supplies ran out, and we predict this sudden rainfall will only last the hour, maybe a small pond will be created, but nothing that will save us" the same member said. Another elder began to speak; he wore the same attire but had long blond hair. "And Alydon, as you know, it takes more then the artificial sunlight created by the daleks, to create food, it also took there water supplies. And due to the fact they were so small it has run out, we will starve to death and most likely die out with in the weak, we need more water and food!" the elder growled.

Alydon was shocked; he knew the Daleks water supplies would last for at least a year he knew they would. Another elder spoke. "Alydon, if we do not find more water, we will all die!"….

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

It was sad day for The Doctor, Ian, and Babara. They saved Earth in the 22nd century from the Daleks, but at the cost of Susan. Susan had fallen in love with one of the resistance members, David, and was confused on whether to go with her grand father and possibly return to Galifrey, or stay on Earth and live with David and his friends. The Doctor had decided to leave her on Earth.

"Well Doctor, I never excepted you to leave your own grand daughter before you took us back to London, our London that is" said Ian.

"Oh hush up my boy, you saw how she was, she was mad for that young man!" the doctor growled.

"Yes I think The Doctors right Ian, she would have been upset for weeks maybe even months if we didn't leave here there, she's in a better place now" Barbara said.

"And a better time hmm" The Doctor continued.

"Well I suppose, but Doctor, you could have at least given her a choice!" Ian argued.

"Oh my boy, if I had given her a choice she would have probably committed suicide" The doctor said aggressively. "That's a horrible thing to say" Barbara said.

"Oh so now you're against me hmm?" asked The Doctor.

There was silence in the TARDIS. Both Ian and The Doctor had good points, and Barbara just couldn't seem to decide. "Well then, considering we beat the Daleks, lets go back to the future to Skaro, lets say three months after left?" The Doctor suggested. "But Doctor, you said you would visit the Thals grand children, I doubt they would have had any in three months time!" Ian reminded The Doctor.

'Well listen up young man, I am bored, I want to do something, and I thought you would want to see the friends you made on Skaro hmm?" The Doctor protested.

"Well, it would be nice to see Ganatus again…." Muttered Barbara.

"Yes and Alydon" Ian responded.

"And that charming young Dyoni, well its decided then" The Doctor said.

He punched in the coordinate codes and adjusted the settings. "But Doctor what about the radiation" Ian asked concerned.

"Hmm? Oh well I'm sure the Thals will have supplies of those drugs" The Doctor replied. The TARDIS shook and rattled as per usual and then, it was completely silent, not a single vibration shook the TARDIS. "Oh my, well it seems we're here, in the same place we landed last time in fact, oh well lets go then" The Doctor gestured to Ian and Barbara to follow him. The TARDIS doors opened and outside was the miserable gray sky they had come to know on Skaro, and the frozen silver forest. "What do you see Doctor?" asked Ian. The Doctor shook his head.

"Nothing but trees my boy, lets go find the Thal village hmm?" The doctor smiled as he walked out of the Tardis.

After about an hour on foot the trio finally found a village, a group of huts, many huts, and people wondering around talking to each other. "I can't believe, we're here, we're back on Skaro!" Ian cheered.

"You say that like it's a good thing Ian, it certainly wasn't when we were here last time, locked up in a cell," Barbara mumbled. Ian and The Doctor turned around to look at her rather shocked by what she had said. "Barbara? Well what's wrong with you?" Ian asked. Suddenly, all of the people started talk among them selves and then they all ran towards the center of the village. "I wonder what's wrong with them?" Ian said confused. Suddenly they heard yells and screams of distress from far away crowd.

"I think we better go over there," Ian suggested.

"Hmm yes quite" The Doctor agreed. Ian and The Doctor ran to the crowd with Barbara not far behind them. In the centered of the village was a large rock where a Thal stood, he had short blonde hair like most others and was yelling at the top of his lungs. "The elders have us, the council have failed us! Alydon has failed to find and bring us water, we will all die in only a few days!" the Thal screamed.

"That's it, I need to know what's going on" Ian said as he pushed through the crowd making his way to the rock in the center.

"Ian, don't!" The Doctor and Barbara protested in chorus.

Ian climbed onto the rock and stood before the man speaking. "What's happening here? Why have you run out of water, didn't you have the Dalek supply" he said.

The Thal was about to speak when he suddenly gasped; everyone in the crowd was wide eyed.

The doctor began to whisper to Barbara. "I think they recognized us," he mumbled.

"But as long as we are here, they can only see Ian" Barbara replied.

"But my dear, that is not a good thing, tis a bad thing, we can let Chesterso-Chesterton get all of the attention". He began waving his arm with his cane his hand.

"Excuse me over here, it is I, The Doctor and Barbara is here as well" he shouted. Everyone in front of him jumped and turned around. Suddenly a Thal rushed out of his part in the crowd and made his way to Barbara and The Doctor. It was Ganatus.  
>"Barbara, I can't believe its you, I was counting down the nights you were gone," he said with a big smile on his face while grabbing her hands. "Well, tha-thankyou, Ganatus" Barbara replied.<p>

Everyone went to greet and welcome the three strangers, however Ian wasn't interested in popularity. "Tell me, what's going on here," he demanded Thal.

"Very well then, if you want answers I suggest you come to the Council Building' he said turning his back. "Also we need some drugs!" said Ian. The walked back to Ian and stared him right in the face. "You will get them to, at the Council Building" he said coldly before he wandered off again.

MEANWHILE:

Alydon was with a group of Thals, looking through the abandoned Kaled City, once known as the mighty Kralaan. Outside of the center building, there was a statue of Davros, the creator of the Daleks. "Ugly looking fellow isn't he," one of the Thals said. "He would have to be to invent the Daleks," another laughed. Alydon shook his head. "We should not judge others, from what I heard his family was killed in one our nuclear attacks, and we made him look like that, he merely wanted to protect the Kaled people, even if he had to turn them into…." Alydon stopped speaking, and began looking for a way inside the infrastructure.

Four Thals were with Alydon, they had been searching for water, and they thought the best place would Kralaan.

"Well Alydon, if we do go back in, there may be a chance we never come out with the water, if there is any that is" one of the Thals said.

One of the Thals spat on the metallic ground. "This is our only hope, even the lake behind the Kralaan Mountain has dried up, we have to do this," a Thal reminded.

Alydon clicked on a button, and a kind and caring female voice flooded he's ears. "Welcome to Kralaan, please enjoy your stay, stranger" the voice said.

"Stranger? What is this a hotel?" one of the Thals said.

"No, I read our records, the politicians known as the Dals never came out of this building, only people who have never been in the building could, and that's why the voice is calling us strangers" said Alydon.

A door opened and the group of Thals went in. They marveled at the computers and technology that was around them. The five Thals explored the compound, waving their hands against detectors to open the doors they came across, until they arrived at a dead end. "Dead end, lets go to another passage' Alydon said. As the group of Thals were about to leave, part of the ceiling game down, revealing it to be some sort of hidden door, perhaps a trap. "It won't budge!" one of the Thals groaned while trying to lift the door. "We're trapped!" another said. Alydon stomped his foot down.

"Nobody panic, we can get out of here and we will, one way or ano-" Alydon was cut off, as the small room shook, and it began to drop at great speeds. A voice came out of the speaker, a voice Alydon knew all to well. "Thals you will be ex-ter-mi-nate-ed, do not re-sist, do not re-sist!". It was the Daleks, they were alive….


End file.
